ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Summons Who Servers are Not Named After (A-L)
Category:Servers See Also: List of Summons Who Servers are Not Named After (M-Z) This is a reference list of all Summons from the Final Fantasy series (before the release of FFXI) whose names were not used on Servers. It provides the History in the FF Series entries for each of these Summons so that every Summon in the FF series up to FFXI's release has a profile that can be read whether a server is named after them or not. It also serves as a data pool should any new servers be created, which would have names drawn from among the ranks of these Summons, and also exists should any readers be interested in the complete history of Summons in the FF Series and which ones were left out. Summons who were Totema in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance or from Final Fantasy XII are not included here. Anima Anima was a Summon who appeared only in Final Fantasy X. She was a Secret Aeon (Summon). Unlike the other 2 Secret Aeons though, she is controllable and can learn abilities. She appeared as the top half of a skeleton, bound in chains with skeletal arms crossed. She had a bizarre-fish-like face, with 4 fangs and an elaborate crest. She had 2 human, flesh arms crossed by her neck and a small tablet with a woman depicted on it around her neck. She was enveloped by a ridged blue shell of sorts which had an elaborate edge with the same design as the crest on her head. She was an extremely powerful Non-elemental Summon who could also perform some instant-death attacks (similar to Odin). Her attack involved her being unchained with the battlefield enveloped in a blood-red field. * In FFX, she was a special type of Fayth, one created for the Final Aeon (a petrified guardian of a Summoner). She was originally Seymour's mother. She escorted her son, the youngest Summoner in history, on the pilgrimage to defeat Sin, the giant beast plaguing Spira. Upon reaching the end of the pilgrimage, Yunalesca turned the woman into a Final Aeon, Anima, one capable of taking on Sin. However, instead of completing the pilgrimage and defeating Sin with Anima (a feat which would cost a Summoner their life), he decided not to complete the journey and use this super-powered Aeon for his own personal power and gain back in civilization. The spirit of Seymour's mother inside the statue is depicted as a woman with dark hair wearing a blue and white outfit. Yuna, Tidus, and co. could obtain Anima as a regular Summon when they visited Baaj Temple, a ruined structure on an island in the remote southwestern oceans of Spira, when they placed the Destruction Spheres from the 5 temples that are regular stops on the Summoner's pilgrimage, in the temple structure. Moves: "Oblivion"- deals extreme Non-elemental damage to all enemies (FF10) it is counted as 16 individual hits in the International version "Pain"- instant-death attack on 1 enemy (FF10) Fire (FF10) Blizzard (FF10) Thunder (FF10) Water (FF10) Fira (FF10) Blizzara (FF10) Thundara (FF10) Watera (FF10) Firaga (FF10) Blizzaga (FF10) Thundaga (FF10) Waterga (FF10) Death (FF10) Bio (FF10) Dark Attack (FF10) Dark Buster (FF10) Silence Attack (FF10) Silence Buster (FF10) Sleep Attack (FF10) Sleep Buster (FF10) Zombie Attack (FF10) Attributes: N/A * In FF10, she already can exceed the 9999 damage limit without the need for unlocking a Celestial Weapon. Ark Ark was a Summon who made only one appearance in the Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy IX. Ark was the first true Dark-Element Summon in the series. The Dark-Element had previously been rendered as Poison-Element, not a dark energy. Ark was depicted as a gray, metallic airship with a golden dragon head as its masthead. It had a giant sword blade emerging from its bow and 2 half-circle golden blades with spikes emerging from them positioned at the stern. It had 3 helicopter blades, one large one and 2 smaller ones. It was depicted flying in from the red moon. It could transform into a giant robot with a dark gray and black shrouded metal face (resembling the classic depiction of the Ninja in Western art) with a white metallic, uneven crescent on its forehead and with arms and legs, as well as metal wings. This face would shoot out a red beam, a complex laser which formed an elaborate seal where the enemy was standing (a targeting laser). Streams of yellow energy would emerge from its back and bombard the enemy and then from it sword-like appendage, a powerful red beam would hit the enemy. Ark had to be fought, in airship form, in Oeilvert, a museum to the world of Terra which prevented any magic from being used in its walls. It was guarding the Gulug Stone. Ark was a previously undiscovered Eidolon. The Summoner Tribe thought they found all Eidolons of Gaia. Ark was an Eidolon from the legends of another people, the people of Terra. Its form has definite meaning to the people of Terra. It appears to be a relic from their past, long before their civilization fell and before they developed space-faring technology (i.e. the Invincible). * In FFIX, Ark was obtained by synthesizing 2 Pumice Pieces into Pumice, the item he was imbedded in. Pumice Pieces could be obtained from defeating Ark in battle, stealing from Ozma in battle (a light/dark spherical boss representing all the forgotten Eidolons), or uncovered in a treasure chest depicted on Chocograph "Outer Island 2". Only Hades, the legendary synth-shop master could perform this feat. Hades was located in Memoria and would only offer his services when defeated in combat. Only Garnet could Summon it. Moves: "Eternal Darkness"- deals Darkness-element damage to all enemies (FF9) Attributes: N/A * In FF9, its attack strength was based on the number of Lapis Lazuli in the cast's inventory. Lapis Lazuli also taught all characters the Ability Up trait (increases AP earned from battles), Zidane, Steiner, and Amarant the Accuracy+ trait (Fight command always hits the enemy). For reference, Pumice taught nothing else to any character, however, the Pumice Piece taught Garnet & Eiko the Boost ability (increases the strength of their Summons). Bahamut ZERO Bahamut ZERO was the 3rd and strongest Bahamut Summon obtained in Final Fantasy VII. Its signature move was "Terra Flare" ("Tera Flare" spelled wrong). Bahamut ZERO was obtained when the party clicked on the blue Huge Materia (representing Support Materia) in Bugenhagen's Observatory in Cosmo Canyon. The blue Huge Materia was described as emitting "a cold glow" and was obtained from the Mako Reactor at Fort Condor. For more information, see Bahamut (Server). Bomb The Bomb is one of the most well-known enemies in the Final Fantasy series, appearing in Final Fantasy II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI. They were depicted as red spheres with the top blown open, with small arms, and a monstrous face. They would usually explode after so many rounds, dealing damage to one member of the party. They were one of the few Summons who were also a standard enemy. In Final Fantasy IV, there were 4 separate Bomb enemies: Bomb, Gray Bomb, Balloon, and Grenade. Bombs & Gray Bombs were found on Mount Hobbs and in the Fabul region. Balloons were located in the Tower of Bab-il (overworld portion) and on the Moon. Grenades were found only on the Moon. * In FFIV, Bomb was a Summon spell dropped as an item from Grenades & Balloons on the Moon. The odds of it dropping were very slim Moves: "Self-Destruct"- deals Non-elemental damage to 1 enemy equal to caster's current HP (FF4) Attributes: N/A Brothers The Brothers were an alternate Earth-element Summon who appeared only in Final Fantasy VIII. The Brothers were two dark-blue minotaurs, one larger (Sacred), one smaller (Minotaur). Sacred wore black and red armor and a red shield, with red horns and a yellow-tipped tail; Minotaur wore the same, but in black and blue, with dark yellow horns and a red-tipped tail. Their special move featured the minotaurs hurling the player characters to the sky onto a slab of earth, at which point the smaller minotaur would hurl his larger brother upwards to smash the platform. They were inspired by Minotaur and Sekhmet, a pair of enemies from Final Fantasy V which appeared as minotaurs in armor wielding long maces. The boss Minotaur, a blue-toned bull, sat atop the Fork Tower (Tower of Power, which only allowed physical commands to be used); Sekhmet, a red-toned bull, was a rare enemy located in the back rooms of the Pyramid. The Brothers most likely paved the way for FFXI's ENM Brothers which also features two minotaurs, one larger, one smaller. The Brothers in FFVIII had to be defeated in the Tomb of the Unknown King to gain the ability to junction them. About half of the GFs in FFVIII had to be defeated in order to obtain them. * In FFVIII, this paired GF (Summon) was obtained after being fought and beaten in the Tomb of the Unknown King in the nation of Galbadia. Moves: "Brotherly Love"- deals Earth-element damage to all enemies (FF8) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: HP-J, Str-J, Spr-J, Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Def-J Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Defend Character Ability: HP+20%, HP+40%, HP+80%, HP Bonus, Cover Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,2%,30%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%, Boost Refine Ability: N/A Compatibility Item: Dino Bone GF Rival: Pandemonium (the Wind-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Quake, Flare (only slightly), Meteor (only slightly), Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Tornado, Aero (only slightly), Float (only slightly) Catoblepas Catoblepas (FFV, VI JP), Shoat (FFV, VI EN) Catoblepas is a creature which has uncommonly been a Summon in the Final Fantasy series and occasionally been an enemy. As a Summon, it has appeared in Final Fantasy V, VI, as an enemy, it has appeared in Final Fantasy III, VIII, IX, X, XI. The enemy has been a winged bull (FFIII), a cyclopean armored ground beast (FFIX), or a black, red, and gray Behemoth (FFVIII) or a standard purple Behemoth (FFX) (in FFX, Catoblepas was an Area Creation for the Mt. Gagazet/ Gagazet Cavern/ Zanarkand Ruins area). For Catoblepas in FFXI, click here. The Summon Catoblepas in both appearances resembled a dark dull green boar with a single red eye. Its mane of hair along its spine and on its tail has either been blue (FFV) or red (FFVI). It would inflict Petrify status on the enemy. * In FFV, it was an enemy that could be randomly encountered, roaming the isolated forests of North Lake, an isolated forest area in the northwest of World-2 accessible only by submarine. Once defeated, Catoblepas dropped an item which allowed it to be learned as a Summon spell. Catoblepas was classified as Level 3 Summon Magic. * In FFVI, it was one of the test tubes suspended in a water-filled tube in the Magitek Research Facility in Vector. Along with its fellow Espers, it chose to convert itself into Magicite so that its power may assist the heroes rather than be subjected to more experimentation by the Empire. Moves: "Demon Eye" (FF5,6)- inflicts Petrify status on 1 enemy (FF5) or all enemies (FF6) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers HP+10% Level Bonus Teaches Bio, Break, Doom, Dispel, Remedy Cockatrice Cockatrice, Cocktric (FFIV JP) Cockatrice was a common enemy in the Final Fantasy series, a bird of some sort who had a Petrify status attack. It has appeared in Final Fantasy I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VIII. In one appearance though, it was depicted as a lizard (FFIII). In Final Fantasy IV, it was a blue and white eagle like bird which resided on Mount Hobbs and in the Fabul region. They were one of the few Summons who were also a standard enemy. * In FFIV, Cocktric was a Summon spell dropped as an item from Cockatrices, Eagles, or Roc Babies. The odds of it dropping were very slim. Moves: "Stone Beak"- inflicts Petrify status on 1 enemy (FF4) Attributes: N/A Cyclops Cyclops was a Summon who only appeared in Final Fantasy Tactics. He was the 2nd strongest of the 4 Non-Elemental Summons. He appeared as a giant, muscular, blue-skinned figure with black horns, a red-orange tunic, and a single eye. Moves: "Cyclops"- dealt strong Non-Elemental damage to all enemies (FFT) Attributes: N/A Eden Eden was the ultimate Summon of Final Fantasy VIII, dealing Non-Elemental damage. Eden was another Summon which was hard to describe, especially since its top was hard to see. It appeared as a giant ornate GF (Summon) which looked like a giant white, blue, and gold disc supported by a combination figure/spire protruding from the center of the disc (it is hard to say if it is a figure, or just an ornate pillar/spike). The spike was blue, white, and purple, lined with plating and some white feathered decorations which may be wings. This thing also has a pale red cape behind it. From the top, it appears as a blue, light blue, and white disc which has a circular basin in its center which is filled with a bright, light blue energy. It is generally thought to be a futuristic Garden (giant school turned hovering battle vehicle, similar to something from Japanese anime) like Balamb Garden or Galbadia Garden, though given its location, it may be an ancient Garden made by an extremely ancient civilization (one which built on its discovery location when the seafloor was dry and located on land or built in an underwater air-tight dome). It appears in the black of space in a very long animation sequence. First, it appears like a static television transmission of a white, blue, and yellow disc moving through space. Then Eden is seen from below in the black of space in a blue wire-frame cylinder lined with various screens, most black & white static, but some with images, of a world seen from space, of blue screens with writing, red screens with "Effect-Center" written on them or a multi-colored screen depicting a medieval ephemeris. Everything then goes black, colored rings appear around the enemy and a giant grid is laid out. The grid is shown to form an immense wire-frame cylinder in space with the enemy resting on one wall with the gigantic Eden govering over it. The cylinder is rotating and the enemy eventually is positioned above Eden, where it projects an ornate symbol filled with glyphs above it and we then see a shot of the planet, which is replaced with rotating graphics, an outer ring marked with the roman numerals I through XII, another circle, then a triangle, which has 2 circles and another triangle inside it. The symbols turn the planet into a sphere colored with gold and blue and green energy with its multiple rings rotating in different directions. It then fires a beam of white light ringed by a blue wire-frame tunnel with colored discs filled with arcane symbols appearing every so often along the beam. The beam is shot across space to the bright, glowing center of a spiral galaxy (what would be called an active galaxy galaxies are usually quasars, Seyfert galaxies, or blazars). A large black/purple sphere grows from the center of that galaxy and explodes emitting rays of energy. * In FFVIII, Eden was obtained by drawing the GF (Summon) out of Ultima Weapon during battle in the Deep Sea Ruins, a set of ancient ruins from an unknown civilization on the ocean floor in the remote southwest corner of the world (Eden could also be drawn from Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Tiamat in the future). Moves: "Eternal Breath"- deals extreme Non-elemental damage to all enemies (FF8) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Spd-J, Eva-J, Hit-J Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Mad Rush, Darkside, Devour Character Ability: Luck+50%, Expendx3-1 Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%,40%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%,40% Refine Ability: GFAbl Med-RF Compatibility Item: N/A GF Rival: None; in fact, it raises compatibility with all 15 of the other GFs Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Holy, Flare, Meteor, Quake, Tornado, Ultima, Apocalypse (all only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Fire, Fira, Blizzard, Blizzara, Thunder, Thundara, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Life, Full-Life, Regen, Esuna, Dispel, Protect, Shell, Reflect, Aura, Double, Triple, Haste, Slow (all only slightly) * Only GF in FF8 able to break the 9999 damage limit. Goblin Goblin (FFIV [JP), Imp (FFIV EN) The Goblin (called Imp in US releases across the NES & SNES era) was one of the most well-known enemies in the Final Fantasy series, appearing in every Old School FF and a few New School FFs as a weak enemy usually very early on in the game. Goblins have appeared in Final Fantasy I, II, III, IV, V, VII, IX. The one exception was Final Fantasy VII, where Goblins were enemies located on the Goblin Islands, a chain of islands in the northern ocean which never needed to be visited in the primary course of the game, as well as on Round Island (they resided only in forests on those islands). In Final Fantasy IV, they appeared as little impish beings with pointy ears, horns, a green cap and outfit, wielding a dagger. They never posed a real threat to the party. They were one of the few Summons who were also a standard enemy. The Goblin's move was Goblin Punch, a weak Non-Elemental attack on an enemy. Starting in Final Fantasy V, this would become a Blue Magic spell found in FFV, VII, IX. * In FFIV, Goblin was a Summon spell dropped as an item from Goblins (Imps), Domovoys (Imp Captains), Goblin Captains (Dark Imps), or Trickers. The odds of it dropping were slim. Moves: "Goblin Punch"- Non-Elemental attack on 1 enemy (FF4) Attributes: N/A Golem Golem has been a Summon who has appeared infrequently in the Final Fantasy series, appearing only in Final Fantasy V, VI, and Final Fantasy Tactics. In all three games, it protected the party against physical attacks for a while. In FFV, Golem was depicted as a muscular figure made entirely out of brown rock. In FFVI, a game set on a world with a level of technological development comparable to the Industrial Revolution (specifically, 19th Century), Golem was rendered as an earthen-colored robot. It had yellow eyes, a large frame, and two exhaust pipes in its back which bellowed smoke. In Final Fantasy Tactics, Golem was shown as a short, round being made of jagged stone. * In FFV, Golem was a figure who would occasionally appear in the Valley of Dragons, a mountain on World-2. It would appear in battle, then retreat. Once, it was attacked by monsters (a Zombie Dragon and Bone Dragon). When the party rescued it, it offered its services to the party. Golem was classified as Level 3 Summon Magic. * In FFVI, Golem's Magicite (the remains of an Esper) could be purchased at the Jidoor Auction House for 20,000 Gil in the World of Balance (after the events at Vector for the first time) or the World of Ruin. Moves: "Earth Wall" (FF5,6)- blocks physical attacks for party up for a certain amount of cumulative damage (FF5,6). The amount of damage absorbed was + caster's Level) x 50 (FF5) or equal to the caster's max HP (FF6). "Golem" (FFT) - Blocks physical attacks for party up to a certain amount of cumulative damage. Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Stamina+2 Level Up Bonus Teaches Safe, Stop, Cure 2 Jihad/Crusader Jihad (FFVI JP), Crusader (FFVI EN) Called Crusader in the English translation and Jihad in the Japanese translation, this Summon was the ultimate Summon for Final Fantasy VI. It dealt Non-Elemental damage to both sides of the battle, enemies and allies. Jihad is a group of three figures which appear on the battlefield. On the left side, a large gray and brown armored figure with huge horns and giant claws. He has a tail and beast-like, clawed feet. He looks to be the skeleton of a demon (since his exposed arms appear skeletal and his face looks skull-like). On the right side, a figure clad entirely in gold armor with a purple chest panel, a red feathered plume on the helmet with red claws on his gauntlets. His face is entirely concealed; there is only a small slit to form a visor. In the background appears a purple skinned woman with gold armor & a gold cape, standing on a hovering gold disc and wielding a gold spear. The battlefield grows red and a dome of bright red energy grows between them. The woman in the background swoops by, the dome explodes, and the other 2 move backwards offscreen. This sequence is easily interepted as everyone (friend & foe) getting caught in the crossfire of 3 Espers, each representing a rival Goddess (whom they resemble). The skeletal demon on the left somewhat resembles Doom, a demonic-looking goddess who rides a bone-like structure and has bat wings. The purple-skinned woman somewhat resembles Goddess, a scantily clad woman standing on a giant head, with a giant gold coin-like emblem behind her. The armored figure somewhat resembles Poltergeist, a heavily-armored warrior woman with wings wielding a huge axe. This is even the same arrangement the Three Goddesses had on the Floating Continent (Poltergeist on the right, Doom on the left, Goddess in the center). Evidently, their remains have been fused together into a single Magicite. * In FFVI, this trio Esper (Summon) was obtained only when the Eight Dragons were defeated. For reference, the 8 Dragons are listed below. Each of the Dragons also dropped a good reward. Storm Dragon (Wind)- located on Mt. Zozo (depicted as a gray, Wyvern-like dragon)- dropped Force Armor (Heavy Armor which reduces most Elemental damage by 50%) Dirt Dragon (Earth)- located in the Opera House (depicted as a brown Tyrannosaur-Rex-like dragon)- dropped Magus Rod (the strongest Rod, it boosts Magic Power) Ice Dragon (Ice)- located on the Narshe Snowfields (depicted as a small, pale blue lizard-like dragon)- dropped Force Shield (Shield which reduces most Elemental damage by 50% and which endows the user with Shell status) Red Dragon (Fire)- located in the Phoenix Cave (depicted as a standared winged, 4-limbed scaly, red & black dragon)- dropped Strato (a powerful Great Katana) White Dragon (Holy)- located in the Fanatics' Tower (depicted as a standard winged, 4-limbed, scaly white & light blue dragon)- dropped Holy Lance (a powerful Polearm which attacks with Light-element and casts Holy) Blue Dragon (Water)- located in the Ancient Castle underground (depicted as a scaled, serpentine deep blue & light purple dragon)- dropped Scimitar (a powerful Sword that occasionally instantly kills enemies) Skull Dragon (Poison)- located in Kefka's Tower (depicted as a green, skeletal dragon)- dropped Muscle Belt (an Accessory which increases max HP by 50%) Gold Dragon (Thunder)- located in Kefka's Tower (depicted as a yellow Brontosaurus-like dragon)- dropped Crystal Orb (an Accessory which increases max MP by 50%) Moves: "Collapse of Heaven and Earth" JP/"Purifier" EN- deals non-elemental damage to all enemies & allies on the battlefield; does not split damage (FF6) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers MP+50% Level Up Bonus Teaches Meltdown (FFVI JP)/Merton (FFVI EN), Meteor Note: It is safe to say there will never be a server called Jihad or Crusader due to the recent sensitivities to each of these words in different parts of the world. Square-Enix has enough on its hands to deal with the Gil Sellers and the occasional DDoS attacks rather than ignite mass criticism from the West should it be named Jihad or from the Middle East and Muslim populations around the world should it be named Crusader. The rendering of the Final Fantasy series Job Class Gambler into Corsair due to sensitivites over what a gambler might convey (for the anti-gambling advocates), not to mention the popularity of Pirates by the playing base, which led to Gambler being dressed up in a pirate AF and named Corsair when it was added to FFXI, would provide further support for the assertion that Crusader or Jihad will never be a server. Knights of the Round The Knights of the Round the ultimate Summon of Final Fantasy VII, dealing Non-Elemental damage. As such, it will be rather complicated to describe due to it involving 13 separate entities attacking the enemies. Basically, the enemy is enveloped in a cloud which changes colors and is barraged by attacks from one knight after another. Most knights fall into 2 categories: armored warriors and armored mages. Eventually, the colored cloud would give way to a blank black background which eventually shatters in a white flash and returns to the normal battlefield. The 13 attacking figures are as follows: Knight #1- silver armor, blue decals, blue cape and a red & white spiky hair-streamer, wielding a great sword (dark colored) (dark red background) Knight #2- silver armor, white & gray clothing, gold shoulder pad, visored helmet, 2 red hair-steamers, attacks with a metal spear adorned with red feathers rotating like a helicopter blade (dark red background changing to blue) Knight #3- silver armor, red robes, green cape, unusual helmet with elongated cranium and odd crest attacking with a staff (with an antenna-like tip) using a flame blast (blue background) Knight #4- bulky, gold & silver armor, violet cape, attacks with a giant gold & black mace which charges energy before slamming the enemy with a bright flash and leaving residual blue rays emitting (blue background with some purple) Knight #5- gold armor, classic knights visor, violet cape, reddish-purpled spiked hair-streamer wielding a long, narrow metal sword (blue-green background, much less vivid than the previous blue background) rays continue to be emitted from enemy Knight #6- silver & sea green armor, brownish cape, wielding a spiked mace or axe (bluish-green background, stars start to appear) continue to be emitted from enemy Knight #7- gold & white armor, purple cape, holding dumbbell, attacks with ice blast (black, starry background turning green) more rays Knight #8- red armor, purple cape, yellow hair-streamers, attacks by twirling a trident, leaving residual golden yellow rays (green background changing to orange-brown) Knight #9- white, blue, and gray armor, blue cape with purple top, wields staff with a gold disc atop it, attacks with brown rocky meteors (orange-brown background) rays continue to be emitted Knight #10- blue & purple armor, giant white hair-streamers, wields spear with red shaft (orange-brown background becoming more starry) rays continue to be emitted Knight #11- silver armor with gold trim, purple cape, helmet has horizontal disc on a pole, wields a dark-colored great axe (orangish-brown, starry/nebula-like background) rays continue to be emitted Knight #12- dark grey armor, light brown cloth, with a dark green cape and a white hair-streamer, wielding an average sized sword (starry blue & brown background) rays continue to be emitted Knight #13- yellow eyed figure in white armor, broad red cape, wields a giant blue sword. He dwarfs the rest, swings his giant sword, causing a white flash, which eventually crumbles, returning the scenery back to the normal battlefield (black background, no stars) * In FFVII, Knights of the Round was a red Summon Materia obtainable from Round Island, a small island ringed by high mountains with a cave (the cave is a sandy cave filled with dead tree roots) and a small forest inhabited only by Goblins. The island could only be reached by the Gold Chocobo, an elite breed of Chocobo which could cross the ocean, rivers, shallows, and mountains. The cave was a Materia Cave, one of 4 caves in remote locations accessible only by different varieties of Chocobo (Blue, Green, Black, or Gold Chocobos). Each cave had a different colored/type of materia (Quadra Magic Blue/Support, Mime Yellow/Command, HP <-> MP Purple/Independent). Moves: "Ultimate End"- deals extreme non-elemental damage to all enemies in 13 separate hits (FF7) Attributes: Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +8, Magic Defense +8, HP Max -10%, MP Max +20% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 50,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 200,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 300,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 500,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * In FF7, gives Hidden-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia. (Hidden-Element is a rare element which was seemingly intended to be dummied out but failed. It is found only on a handful of enemy attacks, mostly those that inflict Petrify or Gradual Petrify status Cokatolis' Petrify Smog, Bagrisk's Stone Strike, Gagighandi's Stone Stare, Demon Gate's Petrif-Eye, or a few other statuses Dorky Face's Curses (Silence status) and Funny Breath (Confuse status), as well as Marine's & Attack Squad's Smoke Bullet (Sleep & Darkness status), one magical attack, Ultimate Weapon's Ultima Beam, and one other move Rider VR2's Electromag (reverses front/back row positions). Equipping a Hidden-element materia, which was apparently given to all Non-elemental Materia, would cut damage from these attacks or reduce the success rate of the statuses landing) * It is also safe to say that Knights of the Round will not be a server name either, given that the Dynamis-based Relic Swords Excalibur and Caliburn have a special Weapon Skill called Knights of Round. Lich Lich was a Summon who only appeared in Final Fantasy Tactics. Lich appeared as a skeleton in black robes with skeletal wings. While he officially was a Dark-Element Summon, in the mainstream Final Fantasy series, his damage would have been considered Gravity-Element. Moves: "Lich"- Darkness-element attack on enemies which deals damage= 1/2 target's max HP (FFT) Attributes: N/A